


going crazy when i'm with you

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2019, F/F, Mostly smut honestly, Smut, kind of fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Beca isn’t trusted to recommend new people to her hiring manager after Amy’s time with the company turned disastrous, so when the girl she’s dating wants to apply, they decide they’ll be “strangers” during working hours.





	going crazy when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> For Bechloe Week 2019, day 2: _Co-Workers_. Kind of smutty, rated M. Enjoy!

Why, Beca thinks to herself as she sheds her trusty leather jacket in the office of her regular, day-to-day job—if working for a highly esteemed record label can be considered _regular_ or _day-to-day_ , anyway—the hell is she so damn nervous? After all, it is not like it’s _her_ first day on the job. Beca has been working here for what seems like a lifetime now. In reality, it has been two years, but she took to the position like a moth to a flame, and she hasn’t looked back since.

Work is… Work. It’s work. Beca is passionate about it, she enjoys it, and she does her job well. There are big names and famous faces walking through those revolving doors every single day, and save for the occasional inner fangirl moment, Beca always manages to remain entirely professional, she never loses her cool.

(And if you were to ask Beca Mitchell, she’s totally cool.)

But today, her blue eyes remain fixed on the doorway to the office she knows like the back of her hand, to the point where coworkers have begun to give her questioning looks, with one even going out of their way to ask her if everything’s okay. Beca has simply shaken them off, told them she didn’t sleep very well last night and that she’s just a little out of it, but that is not true.

Well, the lack of sleep is. But Beca has a whole other reason to be acting the way she is. It all started about a year ago now, when one Patricia “Fat Amy” Hobart made her grand entrance into the company…

* * *

“Beca,” Mr. Pritchard begins in a somewhat stern tone. His hands are clasped one on top of the other atop his (admittedly very disorganized) office desk. “I know you mean well, and you really are a valued member of this team, but I’m afraid I just can’t give your friend anymore chances.”

When she’d pushed for her management to give the open office assistant position to her roommate, Beca knew she’d been taking something of a risk. But she and Amy live in _the city_ , they have rent to pay, and it had become clear that Amy was never going to look for work on her own. Two paychecks would’ve improved their circumstances significantly. They’d had only two months of living in what Beca considered true luxury (rent paid on time, bills taken care of _and_ a little money still left over? Luxury.) before Amy had been dismissed from the company, a whole trail of reasons why. And it seems that no amount of pleading on Beca’s part is going to change anybody’s mind about the decision to let Amy go.

“Now, I’m not saying it’s your fault, and of course I can’t discuss another staff member’s dismissal with you, but I really think the best thing for you to do now is to focus on your job, and to leave the hiring to me.”

Beca wants to fight back, to try just one more time to beg Mr. Pritchard to give her roommate just one more chance, but she knows this is a losing battle, and considering the long list of reasons Amy is no longer employed—the state of the desk before her just one of many—she knows her insistence will only continue in vain.

“Okay, Mr. Pritchard,” Beca eventually gives in through a small, stifled sigh, “I understand. Um, about my friend Stacie wanting to apply…”

The manager shoots her a look, and Beca simply hangs her head defeatedly.

Focus on her job and leave the hiring to them. Beca has got the message.

* * *

And that memory, Beca realizes, is exactly why she is so damn nervous.

But, she doesn’t have to be. She really doesn’t have to be, because she and Chloe have gone over this a million times now. Sure, they may be low-key dating, and sure, sparks may be flying already between the two, but here, at work, they don’t know one another. They’re total and complete strangers, because Beca is not allowed to meddle with the hiring process anymore, not since her first and last recommendation turned out so disastrously.

(Truth be told, Amy really didn’t do anything _too_ terrible, at least in Beca’s opinion. Showing up late, making personal calls from the manager’s desk, rearranging his entire office because the feng shui just wasn’t right… All forgivable. Entirely unprofessional, of course, but still forgivable.)

But when the perfect job opportunity had opened up, and Chloe had looked at her with those big, pleading eyes, the ones that Beca could get lost in for hours and completely forget who or where she really was, it had been impossible to say no to her. It’s not like Beca recommended her, nor did she have anything to do with the hiring process—Chloe landed the position all on her own merit—but the two of them being acquainted, especially as closely as they are, just won’t sit right with Mr. Pritchard, Beca just knows it. It will be the Fat Amy fiasco all over again, as far as he’s concerned, so Beca and her maybe-girlfriend-but-really-person-she-hasn’t-actually-had- _that_ -conversation-with-yet have decided they’ll play pretend while on office hours, at least for now. They’ll be perfect strangers, they’ll do their jobs and nobody will know anything different.

Much like a watched pot that never boils, Beca has averted her gaze from the doorway for only a fraction of a second when it suddenly swings open, Mr. Pritchard’s hand pressed flat to the glass as he holds it still for his newest hire to make her way inside.

“And this is where you’ll be working,” Mr. Pritchard announces, proud smile on his weathered face as he follows Chloe into the room, door closing quietly behind them.

It’s not uncommon for Chloe Beale to enter a room and Beca’s heart to all but stop beating. She can’t tell this time, however, whether it is because her maybe-girlfriend has taken her breath away the way she usually does, or because this is officially the beginning of their act. And Beca Mitchell is no actress, so this really will be a test of her own non-abilities.

It is with sheer force that Beca manages to pull her wide-eyed gaze away from Chloe, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that her mouth is on the verge of hanging open. As Mr. Pritchard begins to walk Chloe around the office, though, introducing her to each on-shift staff member, Beca allows herself one more look their way.

Chloe always looks beautiful. But today, with her auburn hair hung in precise ringlet curls, that gray pencil skirt that hugs her figure perfectly, those heels… Man, _those heels_. Chloe looks incredible, and it’s so hard for Beca _not_ to stare.

Of course, there’s so much more to Chloe Beale than just the way she looks; Beca appreciates every aspect. Chloe's mind is astonishing, it’s so deep and so _different_ , unlike anything Beca has ever experienced before. Chloe looks at the world in the most interesting light, and she has broadened Beca’s views so immensely already that—

“Ah, Beca. This is our new office assistant, Chloe.”

Mr. Pritchard’s introduction cuts into Beca’s thoughts, the ones where she is practically drooling over the idea of the woman standing before her who she’s supposed to act like she doesn’t know and has never actually met before, and Beca jumps slightly on the spot.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Becky,” Chloe chirps enthusiastically, extending her hand politely. Already, Chloe is proving a much better actress than Beca is, though the undeniable sparkle to her crystal blue eyes, the way her freshly painted lips are turned upward the smallest fraction at one corner, would likely give her away if anybody else knew the truth.

“Yeah, you too,” Beca responds as coolly as possible, though her pitch does rise just a small amount on the second word. Hastily, Beca dismisses it with a swift cough and a clear of her throat, and Mr. Pritchard doesn’t seem to notice. Beca notices the way Chloe bites down gently onto her lower lip, though, and she can just picture that familiar smirk Chloe is desperately holding back. “It’s Beca. But I mean, Beca, Becky… Whatever.”

“My apologies, Beca.”

Beca will get her back for that later, she decides.

* * *

So far, they really have not been very lucky with office assistants. There have been two since Amy, neither a very good fit for the company, but it seems that Chloe is slotting in perfectly already. By lunchtime, she has already sprung some idea on Mr. Pritchard that Beca doesn’t quite understand just yet—of course, she’ll ask Chloe about it later—and he has loudly professed how much he loves her enthusiasm.

The room is only half as full as it had been earlier, with a few people still out on their lunch breaks, so Beca allows herself a moment to steal a glance toward Chloe. Chloe is sitting at her newly assigned workstation, typing away on her computer, and looking every bit a member of the team. To say that Beca feels proud is an understatement, and she really wishes she could brag about Chloe to anyone who feels like listening, but she knows she can’t, and she’s okay with it. Beca has never been one for PDA, anyway. She’s just… Proud. Understandably so.

A part of her wants to catch Chloe’s eye, but she knows that would be dangerous, because Beca doesn’t do very well at hiding her own blush, and she is positive her cheeks would darken at least three shades if the two of them were to make eye contact.

There’s a soft _‘Ping!’_ from her computer’s iMessage application, and Beca realizes she is saved, quite literally, by the bell.

**Chloe  
** _i know you’re watching me, becky 😉  
don’t you have work to do?_

And there they go, Beca’s formerly pale cheeks heating up beneath the soft layer of foundation lightly covering her face. Her lips purse to keep herself from grinning.

**Beca  
** _what can I say, cleo. you’re distracting_

Chloe’s soft, unmistakable giggle sounds gently through the room, though Beca keeps her eyes intently on her screen, watching the three dots as Chloe types her response.

**Chloe  
** _cleo? that’s just pushing it  
i think just one of us getting the other’s name wrong will do for now_

**Beca  
** _maybe_

**Chloe  
** _how do you think i’m doing?_  
_i feel like it’s going well, but you know these people better than i do_  
_do you think they hate me yet?_

**Beca  
** _are you kidding? i don’t think it’s possible for anybody to hate you_  
_and you heard pritchard earlier, he’s already singing your praises_  
_you’re doing great, chlo_

**Chloe  
** _thank you. here’s hoping!_  
_how is your day going? it’s weird being in the same room as you and not talking_

**Beca  
** _it’s weird being in the same room as you and not touching_

Finally, Beca dares herself to steal another quick glance in Chloe’s direction. It affords her the rewarding sight of Chloe’s perfectly painted lips turning upward all over again.

**Chloe  
** _i know_  
_mr. pritchard did show me a perfectly good closet during the tour earlier_  
_the one where all of the filing is kept.._

There’s a grin on Beca’s lips as she types her own response, her eyes rolling playfully.

**Beca  
** _you’re ridiculous_

**Chloe**  
_i know, i’m kidding_  
_i do have some filing to do, though…_

At that, Beca finds that she freezes up momentarily. Is that a hint? She is about to ask when she sees the sight of Chloe from the corner of her eye rising from her seat. Chloe flashes a charming smile toward one of their coworkers as she passes him by, and at first, she doesn’t make eye contact with Beca. Not until she reaches the door, anyway.

“Um, I’m sorry, I know you’re really busy, but do you think you could show me where to find the bathroom, Becky?”

Wide blue eyes shoot upward, locking instantly with Chloe’s. Beca shifts her stare briefly around the room, though nobody is batting an eyelid, before fixating it quickly back on Chloe. There’s that charming smile on Chloe’s face still, it hasn’t faltered even slightly, and against her better judgment, Beca finds herself standing from her seat.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Beca nods, brushing a chunk of mousy hair behind her ear as she makes her way quickly toward the door, the one Chloe has already opened and is standing expectantly beside. “It’s Beca.”

“Oh, sorry. First day, still learning everybody’s names!”

There is a silence surrounding the two as they exit the room, and while Beca has her doubts, she finds herself trailing along behind Chloe almost dutifully.

“We’re not going to the bathroom, are we?” Beca questions with a slight frown, dark brow arching as she attempts to keep up with Chloe’s pace.

Chloe’s answer is simple and bright, it’s chirpy and enthusiastic, every bit the friendly new coworker, “Nope!”

It’s almost ridiculous, the things Beca will do when it comes to Chloe. She takes her job seriously, and she would never do anything to jeopardize it.

…Except have her maybe-girlfriend start working there without her boss’ knowledge. Oh, and potentially make out with her in the filing closet.

It’s a busy building, there are plenty of staff members, all with a constant flow of work to keep on top of, so it is slightly foreign for the hallway to be as empty as it is, though Beca is grateful for the fact as she continues to follow Chloe, almost stopping and turning back around as she comes to her senses.

But then Chloe is opening up a new door. She turns to flash Beca the smirk she’d held back earlier over her shoulder, and God, Beca swears she feels her insides begin to melt.

“There aren't any cameras in here, right?” Chloe questions as Beca follows her into the small room. Chloe’s tone is casual as she scans the upper corners.

“I don’t think so,” Beca shakes her head. “But people come in and out of here a lot, Chlo. We should probably—”

Before Beca can even finish her sentence, full, familiar lips are pressing against her own. The taste of brand new lipstick and everything _Chloe Beale_ hits her immediately, and Beca’s body relaxes into the feeling, her hands instantly finding their way to Chloe’s slender waist.

“We should probably..?” Chloe prompts gently, soft lips still brushing against Beca’s. Beca knows that Chloe is teasing, and that if she really didn’t want to do this, Chloe wouldn’t push. But her maybe-girlfriend is like a drug to her, and Beca is suddenly desperate for her fix.

“We should probably make out a little,” Beca murmurs into the kiss, lips pressing firmly, almost desperately against Chloe’s. Beca notes the feeling of Chloe’s familiar lips curving into a small smile against her own, and Beca knows already that she is done for.

For such a small person, Beca is surprisingly strong. It helps that Chloe is pretty light herself, and soon Beca’s grip on her waist is tightening until she can snake her arms around her. Chloe’s pale legs wrap tightly around her own as Beca carries her easily to the nearest surface.

“You could’ve given me a heads up that you were wearing this,” Beca murmurs with a certain amount of urgency as she pulls her lips away from Chloe’s. Her heart beats wildly in her chest, and her gaze drops downward toward Chloe’s pencil skirt. It has ridden up with the position of her legs wrapped around Beca, and Beca feels a familiar aching at her center, the need for more pulsing adamantly through her small frame.

“Why?” Chloe’s soft laugh is like music as it falls against Beca’s lips, her arms tightening with ease around her neck. “You don’t like it?”

“I love it,” Beca huffs petulantly, head tilting to the side just a little bit to allow her lips the perfect angle to begin peppering light kisses along Chloe’s prominent jaw. “You look amazing, Chlo.”

How far they’re going to go in here, Beca doesn’t know. She does know that she doesn’t care right now, though. Maybe later she’ll worry about the consequences, which is very much unlike her when it comes to her job, but Chloe is just… She’s Chloe. She’s irresistible, and Beca can’t think of anything else she’d rather be doing right now than trailing open mouthed kisses down toward the soft skin of Chloe’s neck, the sound of her quiet, familiar whine vibrating through her throat and against Beca’s lips.

There is an urgency to Beca’s hushed tone as she allows her teeth to graze lightly over Chloe’s hot skin. “Do you want me to stop?”

Although Chloe’s head is tilted back, Beca feels the way she shakes it. “No,” Chloe husks breathily, “That’s the exact opposite of what I want.”

In hindsight, perhaps Beca really should’ve considered this before. The fact that she and Chloe are very much in that early honeymoon phase of their relationship, that time where neither can keep their hands to themselves. Not even someplace like this, where it is vital that they do. But Beca isn’t thinking about that right now, she isn’t thinking about what she _should_ be doing, she’s focusing on what she _wants_ to do, and that just so happens to be sitting on the cabinet in front of her, legs parted perfectly around her own. Chloe’s voice is soft and pleading as long fingers work their way into the back of brunette hair.

“You have to try to be quiet, okay?” Beca whispers as her lips continue their downward path, tongue flicking delicately over soft skin as she reaches Chloe’s collarbone.

“I will,” Chloe mumbles, and although Beca isn’t looking at her, she can picture her expression so clearly; the way Chloe’s head is angled backward, red hair draped down her back, eyes hooded and silently begging for more. The mental image makes it almost impossible for Beca to keep her hands to herself, and soon she finds them trailing from around Chloe’s waist and across her inner thighs, the way they part giving off the impression of silent pleading.

Her own arousal begins to pool between her legs, but Beca’s focus isn’t on herself right now, it’s on the woman sitting before her, on the way her fingers are sliding feather lightly over smooth skin. It’s hot to the touch, even more so the further Beca moves her fingertips up the inside of Chloe’s thigh. Chloe releases a soft, barely audible whimper as Beca’s fingers reach the fabric of her panties, the material already invitingly wet.

“Fuck, Chlo,” Beca mutters against her skin, teeth nibbling gently down over familiar goosebumps. “How long have you been wanting this?”

“Since the second I saw you this morning,” Chloe breathes unsteadily, hips pushing ever so slightly forward in an effort to seek more friction.

Beca can take the not-so-subtle hint. Almost desperately, two fingers slide the damp fabric aside to finally meet with Chloe’s wet center. The action immediately pulls a whimper from the back of Chloe’s throat, and Beca finds herself biting down a little more roughly onto her skin. It is not her intention to leave a mark, but Chloe is just so damn hot, Beca can’t help herself. The tip of her pointer brushes over Chloe’s already sensitive clit, coating it in her arousal, and the aching between her own legs increases tenfold in response to Chloe’s audible reaction.

Accepting Chloe’s promise to stay quiet had definitely been wishful thinking on Beca’s part, or perhaps she was just playing dumb, because they both know just how loud Chloe can be, how forward she is with her verbal responses. It’s really no hardship for Beca to trail her lips back up toward Chloe’s to stifle the sounds beginning to fall almost lazily from them as her finger slides easily inside of Chloe’s dripping center, the instant warmth a welcomed feeling around Beca’s finger, and truth be told, a total turn on.

As Beca slides her middle finger through Chloe’s swollen folds, letting it slip inside of her alongside her pointer, she is the one to release a soft moan into Chloe’s mouth.

“You’re so hot,” Beca breathes, and while she knows it is a less than creative, less than intelligent compliment, it’s exactly what’s on Beca’s mind as her fingers begin to sink in and out of Chloe, Chloe’s gentle moaning in reaction vibrating against her lips.

Beca has been learning Chloe’s body throughout their time together. She knows how to tease her, she knows where to touch her to pull the exact reaction she wants from her, and as much as Beca wants to prolong this, to drag this out for as long as possible and to have Chloe begging her to let her finish, she also has to remember where they are. It’s difficult, given the distraction, but regardless.

It is really not long before their lips are moving away from one another’s, Chloe’s head falling forward to rest against Beca’s shoulder as she pants as quietly as possible—it’s not very quiet, but for Chloe, it’s impressive—and Beca feels the way slick walls clench tightly around her digits. At the sound of a low moan from the back of Chloe’s throat, Beca removes her wet fingers from her center, allowing the coated tips to stroke delicately over her throbbing clit until she knows Chloe has reached her release.

The internal struggle of having to finally pull her fingers away from Chloe altogether is a difficult one, because Beca wants to go again, to deliberately pull louder sounds and more desperate movements from Chloe, but she knows that she can’t, not right now. She can still feel her against her skin as she lifts a hand to settle gently under Chloe’s chin, the last few minutes ingrained in her memory as something she never wants to forget. For a second or two, Beca’s gaze washes over Chloe’s face, taking in her expression as she comes down from her euphoric high, and Beca can’t help but feel a little smug. Chloe looks beautiful and vulnerable, and Beca watches her with adoration, before her lips are pressing delicately against Chloe’s.

“We should probably get back to work,” Beca finally says, her voice a mumble against Chloe’s kiss-swollen lips. It is even more difficult for her to pull back from the kiss than it was to move her fingers away, but Beca somehow does it, and the expression she’s met with on Chloe’s face is reward enough.

“You’re right,” Chloe breathes unsteadily, her arms rising to wrap loosely around Beca’s neck once more. “Ugh, I really don’t want you to be, but you’re right.”

“Mm, I have a tendency to be,” Beca jokes gently, dark brows rising and falling in a way that compliments the smug smile still drawn across her painted lips.

They share another soft, delicate kiss, before Beca finally forces herself to take a step back, arms wrapping around Chloe’s waist to carefully lift her down from the cabinet. Her skirt is still risen, and Beca can’t help her small chuckle as she motions toward it. “You might want to fix that.”

“I was getting to it,” Chloe responds in a light tone, her hands lowering to position her skirt back in place. Beca assumes they’re going to exit the room, though Chloe reaches forward to grasp a fistful of the fabric of Beca’s shirt, gently tugging her closer. Chloe’s lips ghost feather lightly against Beca’s, and her whispered words cause that familiar aching to return, a desperate need pooling easily between her legs. “You know, I’ve always wanted to do that,” Chloe rasps softly, “Sex with my girlfriend in an office closet.”

“Girlfriend?” Beca questions instantly, her gaze taking in Chloe’s expression as she pulls just slightly back.

Chloe simply nods her head shortly, her small smile natural, almost bashful in response. It is a look Beca has never seen before, but that causes her heart to flutter quickly, her stomach to twist with the feeling of a thousand butterflies. “Mm, that’s what I said.”

Beca wants to play it cool, to act like the statement is no big deal, but she is only fooling herself in doing so, and it is clear that Chloe has already seen the way her cheeks have heated up. In spite of herself, Beca’s teeth sink down gently into her lower lip. “Good to know.”

For a moment there, Beca had forgotten where exactly they were, but now they are faced with the task of returning to the office as if nothing had just transpired in that small closet, and Beca isn’t so sure her inner actress knows how to do that. But she has to try, and fortunately she has Chloe’s expert lead to follow.

“You go back first, I’ll head back in a couple minutes,” Chloe instructs, leaning forward to press a small kiss to the apple of Beca’s cheek. There it is again, that struggle to pull herself away, but Beca eventually does it, her stomach swirling with excitement and undeniable nerves as she makes her way out of the closet and back toward the office.

A part of her expects everybody to stare when she walks back in, as if they’re going to know exactly where she has been, exactly what she was doing. Instead, she is met by the sight of busy coworkers just doing their jobs, much like any other weekday. At that, Beca feels herself begin to relax as she heads for her desk, pulling out her seat and relaxing back into the rest.

People have returned from lunch by now, Mr. Pritchard included, and Beca’s heart almost stops when Chloe enters the room only moments behind her, with Mr. Pritchard calling her name.

“Chloe,” he greets, walking quickly toward her as she passes Beca’s desk on the way to her own. He knows. Beca is positive that he knows, and she braces herself for the impending chastisement. “How is everything going? Do you feel you’re settling in okay?”

Apparently, Chloe is much more composed than Beca, though that’s really not surprising. Chloe meets Mr. Pritchard with a friendly smile, her head nodding and red curls bobbing against her shoulders. “Everything’s going great, Mr. Pritchard.” She glances briefly toward Beca, then back to their boss. “Becky has been extremely helpful.”

Beca has to bite on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from grinning, though her shoulders relax and she feels the weight of fear removing itself from her body.

“It’s Beca,” Beca corrects, quietly clearing her throat. Both sets of eyes move toward her, and Beca shrugs a shoulder almost nonchalantly. “But I mean… Becky is fine, too. Whatever.”


End file.
